


A thousand years

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looks like a normal day for our favorite YouTubers, but while Phil has other plans for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand years

**Author's Note:**

> First Phan fic!! please, be kind! The song is "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri and I love it since the first time I heard it. I hope you like it, and I remind you that my ask box is always open;

**_"I have died everyday waiting for you_ **

**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_ **

**_For a thousand years  
_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more”_ **

 

The leaden gray sky of London certainly diden't put a lot of joy. This was the first thing Phil Lester tought , as soon as he opened the windows of his bedroom. He coulden't sleep for hours now , no one would have succeeded if he were in his situation.

 

The gray clouds loomed in the sky, full of rain and heavy but it mattered little to him , looking at the sky with a cup of steaming coffee .

 

It looked like the start of a typical day , one among many , but that a "normal" day wasen't at all. It will change everything , tonight would be the moment that would forever change his and Dan's life.

 

He was obviously still asleep , unaware of what would happen. From where he was, Phil could see perfectly his bare shoulders , his head resting on the pillow, just rosare cheeks and a blissful smile on his face. Dan would kill him if he caught him again to look at him while he slept , he said it was manic but Phil coulden't help it : When he slept was a heavenly vision .

 

The boy , however, was soon interrupted in his river of thoughts by a sudden movement of the younger and sitting down again beside him, he planted a kiss on Dan's lips.

 

" Sleepyhead , it is time to wake up ! " he said , still resting on his lips .

"Mom, five more minutes ! " Dan said , still in his dreams.

 

Phil then just laughed, moving away from the lips of his beloved.

 

"Dan c'mon! it's time to open those beautiful eyes!" Phil pressed.

 

"Mom, please! 5 more minutes!"Dan continued to whine

It was a message from his phone to make him. It was by Pj.

 

**7:30 from Pj**

 

_"So Phil? Big day today?"_

 

**7:31 to Pj**

 

_"Not really! My future husband doesen't want to wake up!"_

 

**7:35 from Pj**

 

_"Hahaha! Typical Dan! Try the guns, maybe they can wake him up! Keep me posted and good luck buddy;)"_

 

another message arrived shortly after, this time by Chris

 

**7:40 from Chris**

 

_"If I don't make the maid of honor, I will not speak to you anymore! Good luck brother!_ "

 

And with a laugh, he pulled out of the drawer of the bedside table a small blue velvet box.

 

Yes, that night will change everything.

 

*******************************************************************************************

 

Of course Phil haden't been so nervous in his whole life . They not only will celebrate their anniversary , but he will also do " the big step ".He will kneel and ask to Dan , the love of his life, to be his forever.

 

It took almost all day to convince Dan to put on a full elegant suite, promising that in the end there would be a surprise for him, and Dan eventually gave way.

 

" Well, one less problem ," thought Phil .

 

They had a very romantic dinner at one of their favorite London restaurant , the evening was electric . Phil was nervous like never before and Dan realized it as soon as the waiter took their orders .

 

" Phil , are you okay ? " he asked , his face worried.

"Yeah , sure," he answered , drinking white wine to try to calm down.

 

They laughed , joked , and it was soon time for them to move in a very special place : The London Eye.

 

"It's not as pretty as the one in Manchester, but I have to admit that is pretty! " Dan laughed , entering .

" Oh, you'll like it ! " Phil replied .

 

As soon as they entered in theyr cab,Dan was for once with no words : it was all lit by small candles and in the center there was a small table with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket , two glasses and some strawberries , while on once of the sofas there was a bouquet of roses.

 

"Oh, Phil , it's beautiful ," said Dan , for once speechless.

" It's the least for you," Phil said ,taking the already uncorked bottle and pouring some into the two glasses .

 

Dan took his and bit into a strawberry. It all seemed so terribly perfect , thought Dan

 

They stood still for long moments watching the lights of London , Phil embraced behind Dan , in the most surreal silence they had ever tried.

 

But when Phil cleared his throat , Dan turned around.

 

" Love, I don't I brought you here just to celebrate our anniversary ," said Phil .

" Oh, so these strawberries are not for me ? " Dan asked , pretending to be offended.

" Let me finish ! I love you! You changed my life. Quite some time ago I asked you if you wanted to be my boyfriend. you kept me screened on hold for a week before you tell me yes! " Phil laughed , along with Dan " now I want to ask you another question , and I hope it will not take so long to answer me this time . " he said , bending down on one knee and taking out the blue box .

 

" Oh Phil ! Please don't tell me that..." Dan said , crying.

 

" Daniel James Howell, would you do me the honor to becoming my husband?

 

" Yes Phil , For God ! " said Dan

 

Phil put his ring , a small silver band with gold details,and kissed him

 

It was one of those kisses that you never want to escape.

 

"I love you Philip Michael Lester - Howell ! "

" Or maybe Howell - Lester ! " said Phil

"It's nothing! We have time to think about it ," laughed Dan

_Yes, they had a whole life to do it ..._

 


End file.
